<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For What by Finasol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872085">For What</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finasol/pseuds/Finasol'>Finasol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends With Benefits, Human Player Character, Implied/Referenced Sex, Post-sex but no actual smut, Pre-Relationship, Ranger Player Character, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finasol/pseuds/Finasol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan questions his love for Queen Jennah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Thackeray &amp; Player Character, Logan Thackeray/Original Character(s), Logan Thackeray/Player Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For What</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At times like this, Logan could pretend that he and Annie were in love.</p><p>How could he not? Skin to skin and Annie nestled into his neck. His arm was curled around her shoulders, pulling her close as they huddled for warmth under the heavy blanket. In the past, their intimacy ended after the sex. They rarely hugged or kissed afterwards, and they resumed being friends instead of lovers. It never bothered Logan. It kept their arrangement strictly friendly and kept him from desiring any attachment from her. In those days, sex was a physical outlet to relieve stress, while his heart remained steadfast to his queen.</p><p>It had been so easy to fall in love with Jennah. Gentle. Beautiful. Logan was in love with the idea of her before he even met her. It had been a dream come true when she chose him as her champion, all those years ago in Lion’s Arch. He would’ve been happy to live the rest of his life in service to her.</p><p>For years, his feelings had not changed. His brother’s death only strengthened his resolve to Jennah. As her champion. As the protector of her people. If he’d worked hard enough, dedicated his entire being to his queen, then perhaps she’d realize how much he loved her. Perhaps then she’d reciprocate his feelings.</p><p>He'd secretly not wanted to be Commander of the Seraph. He oversaw hundreds of escorts, thousands even—on top of overseeing garrisons, training recruits, managing guard rotations, and organizing the entire Seraph force in Kryta. He couldn’t believe he’d been able to adapt to this position as quickly as he did. People said he was a natural, that the Thackerays were made to lead the Seraph. Maybe they were right. But deep in his heart, he knew that his desire to impress his queen drove his success.</p><p>Over time, his grueling responsibilities eroded away his starry-eyed desire for his queen’s attention. He still strived for her approval, but he’d realized that there were greater things to worry about than the attention of one woman—even his queen. But even so, she was always in the back of his mind.</p><p>And for what?</p><p>And for what, Annie had asked him once, almost accusingly. Limp from sex and curled around each other in the bed. She’d asked him why he dedicated himself so—so absolutely to a woman who only saw him as another soldier.</p><p>"She’s my queen," he said. "It’s my duty to serve her."</p><p>He couldn't ignore Annie's scoff. In all these years, Logan never doubted his service to Jennah, never doubted that he was doing this for himself as much as he was doing it for her. He told himself that he was content with this. As long his work satisfied her, he was satisfied as well.</p><p>But what was truly the point of all of this? He wanted to impress her—and for what? He became her champion—and for what? He dedicated his entire being to serving her, to be at her beck and call, to do everything she could possibly demand from him—<em>and for what?</em></p><p>“Logan.” Annie curled her first against his chest. “She’ll never love you back.”</p><p>“I know,” he said. “I know.”</p><p>“You know it, but do you really understand it? Do you really accept that she’ll never love you, or do you hope that by some stroke of luck she’ll decide to return your affections one day?” she said. “Why keep torturing yourself like this?”</p><p>“You don’t understand, Annie,” he whispered. “I don’t care if she doesn’t love me back. I’m her Champion, I live to serve her. If she’s happy, then I’m happy.”</p><p>Even as he said this, he felt doubt sitting in the back of his throat. Doubt for what, he couldn’t quite figure out. Perhaps doubt for his purpose, his contentment. Perhaps even doubt over his love for Jennah. Five years ago, he’d be furious at himself for even questioning his service to his queen. Now, he wasn’t sure what he felt.</p><p>Annie sighed. “I hope you know what you’re doing. You’ve always been better at taking care of others than taking care of yourself.”</p><p>He said nothing, and watched as Annie propped herself up on her elbow. The fire illuminated the spattering of freckles across her arms and shoulders and caught in the deep brown of her hair. Her green eyes looked like a forest on fire, in a strangely beautiful way. She was lovely like this. Lovelier than Jennah, a small voice in his head whispered.</p><p>And for what? He thought again.</p><p>A question for another day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://finasol.tumblr.com/post/184790167338/i-finally-used-the-total-makeover-kit-thats-been">Annie's Druid form</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    <a href="https://finasol.tumblr.com/post/184189623158/my-rangerdruid-in-all-her-beauty">Some more (mediocre) screenshots of Annie</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>